


三次汉尼拔擦拭了威尔的嘴角，一次没有

by yy0543



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 如题





	

**Author's Note:**

> 因为在lof被删了所以屁颠屁颠跑过来

1.

汉尼拔与威尔坐在潮湿的泥土上，前面就是一条急流，潺潺的水声组成了一个乐章。威尔熟睡的脸庞伴随着大自然的乐章，宁静而美好。

他与威尔相识不久，可是显然他们很聊得来。比起心理医生，朋友这个词更接近他们之间的关系，所以当威尔邀请他一起去钓鱼时，他毫不犹豫地一口答应。

当他踏上的威尔的车，他望了望后座。一个只有急救箱大小的工具盒和两根鱼竿。而当他跟威尔严肃地询问是否需要更多的用具，威尔怂了怂肩，表示满不在乎。

最终他只是带了一个装着食物的绿色环保袋跟着威尔去钓鱼。

介于他对飞钓一无所知，威尔便与他在岸上进行初级的飞钓。在岸上，他能更清楚地看到威尔挥杆是展现的力量。肌肉在绷紧与放松之间自然转换，专注的眼神不放过任何一个猎物，风与水流也仿佛是他的囊中之物。他沉浸于威尔所展示的美。

一心二用的后果总是有的。两个小时后，当威尔钓上第五只鱼后，他的收获依然以零来计算。

“我没想到你那么不擅长钓鱼。”

威尔揉着酸涩的眼睛打趣地说到。

“也许你可以先睡一会儿，我再尝试看看能不能钓上一条。”

“别丢了老师的脸啊。”

威尔欣然接受汉尼拔的提议，毕竟他可是要照顾一下汉尼拔的自尊心。

当威尔在毫无遮蔽物的情况下倒头睡在泥土上的时候，汉尼拔皱了皱眉。他有预感接下来的几个小时他也不会钓到鱼了。

威尔睡得安稳，可是并不安分。翘起的卷毛在威尔稍微移动身体时就活泼地在脸颊旁跳跃，尤其是当威尔蹭过潮湿的泥土时，还沾染了一些泥土在嘴角旁。

汉尼拔放下手中的钓竿，把放在袋子里的白色餐布拿上来，轻轻地擦拭威尔的嘴角。当白布的一面染上了污渍，他把布翻过来，露出干净的一面。将布折叠起来，轻轻地把威尔的头抬起，再把布垫在下方。

他开始想该如何向威尔解释他是多么不擅长钓鱼了。

2.

这是一次不常规的晚餐。汉尼拔与威尔面对面站在厨房的料理台。

时间已经接近十一点，远远超过晚餐的时间。可是威尔仍然驾着车，从FBI总部赶来，只为了逃避谋杀带给他的恶梦。

汉尼拔从冰箱拿出一些朗姆酒蛋糕，撒上一些樱桃酱和打好的奶油，端到威尔的面前。

“相当丰盛的晚餐嘛。”

威尔拿起刀叉，直接站在料理台前，狼吞虎咽地吃着汉尼拔准备的蛋糕。微烈的朗姆酒很快地染红了威尔的脸颊，奶油和樱桃酱也不小心蹭上威尔的嘴角。白色的奶油和红色的樱桃酱与威尔发红的脸颊和洁白的牙齿相辅相成。

鬼使神差地，汉尼拔伸出手指，擦拭着威尔嘴角上的奶油。这个动作已经暧昧的超越他与威尔所定义的关系。

威尔默不作声地静立在那里，任由汉尼拔的手指轻拭他的嘴唇。

汉尼拔看着手中的血红般的樱桃酱，微笑着轻吻了上去。

3.

威尔跪坐在汉尼拔的两腿之间。眼神迷离，嘴唇微颤。这件事对威尔而言，需要极大的勇气。

汉尼拔的手轻轻抚摸着威尔的头，半是鼓励半是劝退。

事已至此，威尔抱着一不做二不休的心态，拉开了汉尼拔裤子的拉链，低头埋了进去。

汉尼拔发出了一声低吼，控制着不让他的人皮退下。而威尔把似乎把这声低吼视为一个鼓励，遂把头更加深埋进去，含着汉尼拔的阴茎。

笨拙的口交带了的痛苦远大于快感。威尔的牙齿时不时会咬到他的阴茎，口腔也只是浅浅地游离在上方，犹豫着是否该不该深入。

可是汉尼拔没有做出任何催促的动作，只是一直用手指抓绕威尔的头发。

整个过程缓慢而痛苦。到最后，汉尼拔目露着赤红的杀意，狠狠地啃咬着威尔的嘴唇，用舌头和牙齿抹去威尔嘴边的那点白。

4.

这是个已经注定的结局。

威尔倒在血泊中。汉尼拔，威尔和阿比盖儿的血彼此掺杂交错，在威尔的右脸画下重重的一笔弧线。

威尔的蓝眼倒映出血色的光芒，可那不是汉尼拔想要的那种。破碎的茶杯散落一地，尖锐的瓷片划伤了汉尼拔的手。

没有任何质问甚至是垂死的挣扎。汉尼拔把外套盖在威尔身上，然后转身离开。

这次他没有回望威尔。

 

作者废话时间：

写肉这个东西真的是狠狠地在摧残我的心灵。希望lof娘不会吞。

本来打算更legs2，不过我家的狗太大爷了，我必须先去帮他铲屎冲凉喂饭，不知道晚上还有没有时间撸。

以前就很想写这种3+1之类的，算是写来练练文笔之类的吧。

朋友说我写的文有点啰嗦，所以这次剪了很多，感觉很长的文一下子变短了呢。。。

还有，樱桃酱是人肉，不要问我为什么。


End file.
